


Perspective

by orangebarmy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Experimentation, Gen, Ratings: PG, TMNT, life changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: John Bishop was now a man with a purpose and a new perspective (POV of events surround S04E17 opening in 2003 series)<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: mentions experimenting - no real details<br/>Note: For TMNT Contests March "Time" contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

He looked out across the fields and the river, nearly black eyes taking in the scars which now marred the land. These fields, flowers and even the water had once been so innocent, unmarked and untouched by torment. That had all changed in an instant just as his life had changed in an instant.

The war had officially started on June 18th 1812 making John Bishop at the age of thirty-six, one of the oldest soldiers in his regiment. Nevertheless he was a soldier; no matter what his age he would fight to protect his country from the enemy which threatened to harm it.

He knew the risks of being a soldier. Every day during the wars and battles he witnessed the risks of being a soldier. Young men barely more than boys were maimed and killed right before his eyes, but somehow he had survived he had kept going.

For so long like his fellow countrymen he had felt the threat to his country came from those of his own kind; Great Britain and its affiliates were the ones who were threatening the safety of his great country or at least that was what he had thought.

January 8th 1815 was a date which would forever be seared into the memories of so many of his compatriots but for John Bishop the date held different significance. It was not the bloodshed, or the destroyed young bodies which scarred him. It was not the noise from the howitzers and rockets or the screams of agony and hopelessness which forever marked him.

Instead for him it was the shocking and violent realisation that the threat to his people no longer came from upon the earth. He now knew that humans were not alone in the vast space which he had seen surrounded this wondrous home called Earth.

Bishop slowly picked his way across the battlefields away from the vast expanse of the Mississippi river. He had made this journey before but the first time he had made it, he had been concussed from one of the many rockets which had slammed into the earth.

Stumbling away from the battlefield, unsure of his direction or reasons he had found himself surrounded by a blinding light before impossibly being lifted into the air. He had found himself surrounded by grey spindly beings which he knew did not come from or belong to earth.

They had experimented on him, cutting his body apart ignoring his agonising screams throughout every moment. They had caused fire to course through his veins and his heart to beat until it felt like it was going to explode. They had filled his mind with dreadful nightmares, polluting his thoughts with horror and pain providing him with information no human had ever known before.

They had used his body for countless hours until he could barely hold himself upright before tossing him back to the earth like he was waste. He had stumbled back amongst the battlefields once more to be found by his fellow soldiers and taken to the doctors.

Despite the experiments, the injuries he had sustained in battle and the blood which stained his clothing they found not a mark on his skin. He had been discharged and sent back to the remains of his regiment to continue to fight where he was needed but despite his flawless skin Bishop felt forever scarred.

Looking up at the skies where only months ago he had been taken, violated and exposed to the harsh reality that humans were not alone in the vast expanses of space, Bishop shuddered. He was alone in his knowledge and he was alone in his new outlook on life but that didn’t change his mind.

He had seen these aliens and they had changed something within him. He was no longer like his fellow man, he was now something more. He no longer had the threat of old age and death hanging above his head. 

He was now a man filled with determination, he had a purpose in life and there was no force available that could stop him. He would spend his life; every single second of the time to come in making sure the earth was protected against this new threat.

He was John Bishop and all that mattered now was stopping the alien plague and using any means necessary. No matter how long it took he would fight this menace because thanks to these aliens, time no longer had any meaning for him.

END


End file.
